


tired of it all

by iyam



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Homophobic Language, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyam/pseuds/iyam
Summary: Kai just wanted to have a nice dinner with his family. It's a good thing Adam is great at hugging.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	tired of it all

**Author's Note:**

> finished finals and felt like writing for the first time in forever. kai is a sweetheart, adam seems like he'd give great hugs, and davis is the true MVP. 
> 
> warning that there's parents arguing and slight homophobic language

There were times when Kai missed his parents, and the lack of their presence felt like a hole in his chest that he couldn’t fill no matter what he did. And then there were times like these when he forgot why he had ever wanted them to be in any part of his life and wished they’d just go back to whatever business trip they had been on for the past six months. 

“Kai, why would you even think that was an okay idea?” his dad questioned, glaring at him from his seat at the head of the dining table. 

When Davis had told Kai that his parents were coming back home for a weekend, he had had anxiety attacks the two days leading up to their arrival at just the idea of how uncomfortable meal times were going to be. But the first night's dinner had actually gone well; the food had been delicious and his parents had actually seemed interested in how his life had been going. He should have known it would all go to shit eventually. Even one good day with them was a miraculous feat, and he should have known not to push his damn luck. 

Why the hell had he thought it would be a good idea to share his college plans with them. He could have just told them whatever they wanted to hear and lied. It wasn’t as if they would have looked into it any further. But he hadn’t and now here he was. 

“Oh, stop it Brian!” his mom yelled, “What’s wrong with Kai being an engineering and art double major?” 

“It’s stupid that’s what it is! A distraction and a waste of time!” 

“You’re just being a stubborn ass like you always are. Not thinking about the possibilities! The Jeffersons’ son is only majoring in business. I for one, can’t wait to see their faces when we tell them our son’s a double major at one of the most prestigious colleges in the country.”

“Martha, the only thing they’re going to say is that our son is fucking gay!”

Kai stood up so quickly that his chair fell behind him, and his cheeks heated up as he moved to get it back upright. He could feel both of his parents stare at him. He wanted to look right back at them and tell them to just shut up and leave him alone. But he couldn’t, so he stared at his half-eaten dinner instead and tried to find his voice. 

“Sorry,” he took a deep breath, “I’m sorry. I’m full, so I’ll be excusing myself from dinner. Good night.” 

And he turned around and forced himself to calmly walk out of the room, ignoring the cries of anger from his father yelling for him to get back in there. The moment he was out in the hallway he bolted to his room, wanting to put as much space between himself and his parents as possible. Besides, if he made it to his room there was always the possibility that they wouldn’t even remember where it was, and he wouldn’t have to see them till they left again. 

His eyes started tearing up when he finally was able to get inside his room and quietly close the door, never having been able to forget the lecture that he’d been forced to listen to the one time he had slammed it in front of his parents. 

For a second, Kai just stood there, leaning on his door for support. He hadn’t been planning on telling them anything about his college plans because he had known it would end up as a screaming match. But for one stupid second, he had felt like maybe they would have been supportive and man that would have been the greatest feeling ever. 

With a groan, he threw himself on top of his bed and slammed his head onto the pillow a few times. He was so stupid. He could have just said nothing, enjoyed his dinner, and pretended to be the perfect son for the five minutes that his parents remembered he existed. But he didn’t, and now he was sad and hungry. He groaned again, thinking about the delicious pot roast he had left behind. Maybe he could sneak back in and steal his plate before anyone else noticed. Maybe his parents had already moved their argument into their room, and he could just run in before the maids cleared the table. 

A knock at his door startled Kai out of his thoughts, and he tensed for a second before realizing that it was Davis outside his door. 

“Master Kai, I would like to inform you that your parents are asking for you.” 

Well, fuck. 

“I’m asleep!” he answered, cringing at how his voice cracked, “Please tell them that I’m asleep.” 

There was a soft hum of affirmation followed by, “Of course, Master Kai. But if I may, maybe it would be best for you to spend the night at Mister Adam’s house. You could come back after your parents have left.” 

Kai inhaled and looked at his desk where his phone was. He could. He could text Adam that he was coming and just sneak in through his window. He was pretty sure Adam’s parents knew he had been having unauthorized sleepovers for the past few months anyway, and they didn’t seem to really mind. 

“You know what, Davis. You’re right. Could you please cover for me tomorrow morning if they ask again? Tell them I’m sick or something?” Kai said as he threw a sweatshirt on and grabbed his phone. 

“Of course, Master Kai.” was the immediate response, and Kai almost started tearing up again. 

“Thanks, Davis.” 

\-----

Kai stared up at the tree he had to climb to get to Adam’s window, and part of him wanted to just give up and fall asleep on the slightly wet grass instead. 

The long walk from his place to Adam’s had used up the little energy he had left after the argument, and the tree was just too tall for its own good. Why did it have to be so big? But the sun had set thirty minutes ago, and it was starting to get chilly, so he took a calming breath, thought of the hugs he was about to get from Adam, and started climbing. 

There had never been a time when he hadn’t gotten a splinter on his climb up, but the moment he felt one go into his hand this time, Kai couldn’t stop the tears from coming. By the time he had gotten high enough to knock on the window, everything was blurry and Adam’s face had turned into a blob of color. 

“Oh, Kai,” the blobby Adam whispered, helping to pull him up into the room, “What happened?”

“I have a splinter and your face is a blob!” Kai responded, his breath hitching as Adam pulled him into a tight hug. 

Adam snorted, “Of course, dude. That’s definitely what it is. How about we go lie down so I can take out the splinter and you can tell me about why my blobby face is making you cry,” 

Kai just nodded, letting himself be led to the bed. When Adam left to go find tweezers, he tried to calm himself down and stop crying, but ended up getting more frustrated when he couldn’t. By the time Adam had come back, he was crying in earnest and couldn’t stop. 

Adam sat down next to him, not saying anything, but gently pulling both his hands into his lap so he could check for splinters. The next five minutes were spent in complete silence punctuated only by Kai sniffling here and there. 

When he was done, Adam ran his fingers over Kai’s hands once more before pulling them both down onto the bed. He pulled Kai’s back up to his chest and started playing with his hair until Kai quieted down a little and felt like he could talk. 

“I told them I was planning on double majoring with art.” 

Adam inhaled sharply, his fingers stopping for a second before going back to their soft petting. 

“And I take it they didn’t react well?” 

Kai’s breath hitched again, “My mom just wanted to use me to brag, and my dad was angry that it would make me seem gay.” 

Adam laughed, “Guess he wouldn’t like this then, would he?” 

“I think he would have an aneurysm.” Kai smiled. 

“Well, you know, I think that was really brave of you,” Adam whispered, hugging him tighter, “You are one of the strongest people I know, and I’m so proud of you for telling them.” 

“Thanks. I guess I’m just disappointed cause I thought that it wouldn’t be a big deal cause I was keeping engineering like they wanted. I don’t get why they had to fight.” 

“Hm. I wish they hadn’t fought and yelled at you either. But you know what, screw them. They don’t get to leave you alone all the time and then be rude the five minutes they do spend with you. You deserve better, Kai.” 

Kai stayed silent before humming in agreement and turning around to face Adam. 

“Thanks for letting me come over.” 

“Kai, you’re always welcome, anytime.” Adam answered, kissing Kai on the forehead, “How about we get a couple of blankets, put on a movie, and then in the morning we can make pancakes or something.” 

Taking a breath, Kai grinned, “That sounds great.” 

Adam kissed him one more time before getting up to go get more blankets from the closet. Kai turned around on the bed, looking up at the plastic stars Adam had stuck onto his ceiling. 

Maybe his parents were horrible, and his home life was a complete mess, but nothing was stopping him from making a new one. One where Adam’s hugs and kisses were constant. One where he was always loved and supported. He would make it happen.


End file.
